


Comfort of a Father

by Sasswarrior



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswarrior/pseuds/Sasswarrior
Summary: Kai messes up at a world leaders meeting and Rikan reassures him that he's doing just fine.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Comfort of a Father

Kai heaved a great sigh, his eyes pricking with tears as he stared down at his mug of warm milk. It was half-past midnight, and most everyone had gone to bed. But Kai could not sleep— his mind kept wandering back to the world leader’s meeting, and how he had royally messed up. _Literally_.

He’d rehearsed his speech, memorizing it by heart. But suddenly, when he was in front of all those people—though virtually—who held so much power, he couldn’t help but stumble over his words. He’d made a great fool of himself, and wondered whether or not the world leaders would ever take him seriously after his most horrible embarrassment.

His gaze wandered around the kitchen, empty as it always was at this time of night. Kai often snuck in here during the late hours of the day, getting hungry in that way that only teenage boys seem to do. But now his stomach only seemed to tumble, and even the comforting mug in front of him looked unappealing.

Shutting his eyes tight, Kai willed the tears to disappear. The meeting had been hours ago, at eight, but the shame still hadn’t worn off. His father had been counting on him— wanting for him to take on more responsibilities now that he was fifteen. But no, Kai was just a massive screw-up who couldn’t recite a memorized speech. What an emperor he would make some day. 

“Why do you have to be so _stupid_ ,” Kai whispered to himself. A single tear fell from his eye and into his warm milk. It made a soft _plunk_ sound, like a raindrop into a still lake.

“You’re not stupid, Kaito,” Rikan said, walking into the near-empty kitchen and leaning against a sparkling counter. He still wore his traditional dress, looking sharp in black and red. There were dark circles under his eyes that Kai knew had come from too many conversations with Queen Levana, and he looked paler than ever before. But despite all his worries, he still gazed at his son with an unyielding attentiveness.

Kai swiped at his eyes, but this only seemed to make more tears fall from them. He took a sip from his milk as a means to gather his composure, taking a large gulp and allowing the hot liquid to sear his mouth and throat. This, as it turned out, was a terrible idea as it only caused his eyes to water even more.

“Oh son, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Rikan said, coming over to stand beside Kai. He placed a hand on Kai’s back, and he felt himself instantly relax against his father’s touch. In the public eye, Rikan was rarely affectionate toward Kai, always maintaining his professional air. But when it was just the two of them, he was as fatherly as they came.

“It was your first time meeting with them— it’s going to be hard. They’re a tough crowd, and don’t take it easy on anyone. You did great,” Rikan said. “I rather enjoyed what you had to say on increasing trade with the Lunars as a means of seeking peace with them. I found you quite eloquent.”

“I could hardly get a coherent word out,” Kai grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. His elbows rested on the granite counters, beginning to ache from the constant pressure. “President Vargas laughed at me. He outright _laughed_ ,” Kai whimpered, his gut twisting at the memory.

“Well,” Rikan sighed, gripping Kai’s shoulder, “President Vargas is a dick.”

Kai couldn’t help the startled laughter that burst out of him. Of course he had heard his father swear plenty under his breath— it was from him that Kai had developed the habit, much to Torin’s chagrin— but he’d never heard him discuss another world leader with anything other than respect.

“Pardon me,” Rikan half-coughed, his cheeks flaming red. “But, well, it’s true. I dearly hope that he won’t get re-elected for a second term.”

Tears streamed down Kai’s face, but they were giddy. The only thing that would have made this moment better would be to see Torin’s face after Rikan called Vargas a dick. 

Rikan chuckled along with Kai, patting him on the back in a familiar sort of way as Kai bent over the counter, swiping at his eyes. For a while they just laughed together, letting out amused sighs and attempting to regain their composure. They were the Emperor and the Crown Prince after all. But they were also a father and a son— two people bound together by kinship and love.

“You’re going to make a fine emperor someday, Kaito,” Rikan said, smiling down at his son. “I’m mighty proud of the man you’re becoming. I know you’ll do great things someday.”

“You sure?” Kai asked, rubbing behind his ear.

“Positive,” Rikan reaffirmed, ruffling Kai’s messy hair. “You’ll change the world in ways I can’t. I know it.”

“Thanks, dad,” Kai grinned, giving his father a hug. Rikan sniffed, wrapping his arms around Kai securely and resting his head atop his son’s. It was the most reassuring feeling in the world.

“Well,” Rikan said, giving Kai one last pat on the back before pulling away. “I best be off to bed. I have an early meeting tomorrow. Don’t stay up too late, alright?”

“I won’t,” Kai said, picking up his mug of warm milk once more and taking a sip. It was the perfect temperature, warming his insides and giving him that perfect sleepy feeling. “Goodnight, dad.”

“Night, son,” Rikan waved as the door to the kitchen swung shut behind him.

Kai finished the rest of his milk, then wandered back down to the royal quarters. He fell into his bed, and sleep found him with little trouble, for his mind was no longer worried, and all his memories of embarrassment had evaporated thanks to the comfort of his father.


End file.
